O segredo de Lee
by D. Sue
Summary: Lee pensou que bisbilhotava apenas um treino... - NejixTen, oneshot, shortfic.- Presentinho para Uchiha Yuuki.


Yo, minna-sama, tudo bem? Trago aqui uma shortfic pata vocês, espero que gostem!

Isa-chan, dômo arigatou pela revisão!

Uma ótima leitura para todo mundo!

* * *

E Yuuki-chan, esse é o pré-presente do seu tanjoobi! É humilde, mas espero que goste!

* * *

Discalimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-jii.

.

.

Summary: Lee pensou que bisbilhotava apenas um treino...  
[NejixTen], [oneshot], [shortfic]. - Presente de aniversário para Uchiha Yuuki.

Status: completa.

.

.

Tenham uma ótima leitura!

* * *

O segredo de Lee

.

.

.

Espreguiçava-se enquanto caminhava lentamente passando pelas árvores que cercavam o seu campo de treinamento favorito, havia acabado de fazer 997 flexões e por isso também dera cem voltas pela vila correndo de costas, precisava relaxar alguns músculos antes de continuar a onda de exercícios – uma coisa que só aprendera com Gai.

Observando calmamente as árvores e o campo de treinamento que começava a ficar visível, interessou-se por algo que encontrou ali, eram seus colegas de equipe treinando também. Aproximou-se e antes que pudesse dar alarde de sua presença, notou outro detalhe peculiar e decidiu ficar por ali mesmo de espectador.

"Hoje é só a Tenten que está treinando?" perguntou-se admirado, viu que Neji estava apenas parado, uma maçã se encontrava sobre a sua cabeça e Tenten, que estava a alguns metros, não hesitou em saltar para um galho próximo e atirar três shurikens sobre a fruta, Neji não tirava os olhos de Tenten enquanto ela realizava o ataque.

- É assim que lida com alvos mais altos que você? – ouviu-o indagar, Tenten pôs a mão sobre a boca como se pensasse em algo.

- É assim que eu lido com um alvo que pode se mover. – respondeu, o colega pareceu entender a resposta.

"Yosh! Agora eu..." interrompeu-se quando viu que o Hyuuga pegava algo de uma sacola grande, estendeu o braço mostrando à Mitsashi uma garrafa pequena de chá verde e se pôs de perfil, esticando os braços com a garrafinha sobre as mãos.

- Acerte como se fosse um alvo imóvel. Pegue a parte que não tem líquido. – deu o ponto exato, o topo da garrafinha.

- Hã...?

Suspirando, Tenten sacou outra arma – dessa vez um arco -, e retirou graciosamente uma flecha dentre as suas coisas, ajeitando-a junto à arma para atirar. Acertou nada mais nada menos do que o pedido pelo Hyuuga, a flecha já estava pregada num galho de árvore e a garrafinha estava pendurada.

"Sugoi!" nunca havia visto a amiga num treino só de tiros, era surpreendente a facilidade com que aqueles dois lidavam com aquilo.

- Podemos parar? – a mestra das armas perguntou num tom pidonho, deixando cuidadosamente o arco sobre o chão. – Você trouxe mais alguma coisa aí? – apontou para o saco, Neji lhe atirou uma barra de chocolate e caminhou até se sentar ao lado dela.

Somente quando eles pararam é que Lee notou, já estava parado a tempo demais! Tinha que voltar à vila correndo e começar a sessão de abdominais ou não terminaria até o final da tarde, quando havia marcado de encontrar seu sensei para anotar dicas de exercícios dentro do lago.

Antes de se virar, porém, viu algo que talvez não devesse ter visto: um singelo "beijo de namorados" trocado entre os amigos. Arregalou os olhos de surpresa, Neji e Tenten estavam namorando? Desde quando? Piscou os olhos algumas vezes e sorriu conformado, chegaria um dia em que eles contariam para todos o que acontecia, tinha certeza! E até lá, guardaria aquele segredo com todo o seu fogo da juventude!

* * *

Owari!

.

N/A: Yuuki-chan, você deve saber o quanto é extremamente querida por todas nós, o quanto apreciamos a sua companhia, e neste dia tão especial que é o dia em que você nasceu, eu gostaria de dizer que estou muito feliz! Por isso, eu também quero que você seja muito feliz, que esteja muito feliz, e espero que essa singela homenagem transmita os meus sentimentos por você. Dômo arigatou pela amizade maravilhosa! E TANJOOBI OMEDETOU!

.

.

Agora, antes de deixar todo mundo em paz... Reviews? .-.


End file.
